Hey Lucy, I remember your name
by tamwyn4ever
Summary: I recognize that this type of fanfic has been done a million and one times but I don't think any of them have used the song Lucy by Skillet! Lucy decides to go on a mission with Happy because Natsu is to busy hanging out with Lissanna and something goes terribly wrong. Will he be able to get her back or will his failure to protect her haunt him forever?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first song fic! I was listening to this song in the car and the Idea came to me! So please R&amp;R and let me know if you want more!

I do not own the song "Lucy" and I tragically don't own Fairy Tail.

"Lucy"

By: Skillet

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

I left a dozen roses on your grave today

I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away

I just came to talk for a while

I got some things I need to say

[Chorus:]

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see

That little piece of heaven looking back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices i made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday

They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance

But all I got are these roses to give

And they can't help me make amends

[Chorus]

Here we are, now you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad

Here we are, for a brand new start

Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Just another moment in your eyes

I'll see you in another life

In heaven where we never say goodbye

Here we are, now you're in my arms

Here we are for a brand new start

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

Natsu's Pov:

I can't remember the last time I have smiled. When Lucy died she took my heart with her and I don't think I can handle waking up another day without her smile. It feels like forever since I last saw her, but it was only a week. The pain never diminishes, it just grows. _Why did she have to go and get herself killed! _I think to myself and remind myself_. It's your fault you big dummy if you weren't so absorbed in Lissanna this never would have happened! _

**Flashback**

"**Nastu, do you want to go on this mission with me?" I heard Lucy say behind me.**

**I look up at her and reply, "Nah, I'm hanging out with Lissanna today. You can bring happy if you need him though." I saw her face drop and she walked over to Happy. I listened into what she was saying and she asked him to join her on the mission and promptly bribe him with as many fish he could eat once they finished the mission. **

**Happy Flew over to me and asked if he could go with his blond companion. "Go ahead, buddy!" He rushed over and snuggled into her chest excitedly.**

**Lucy smiled tenderly down at the small cat and suddenly I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. **_**What was that,**_** I had thought to myself, if only I had known then what was about to happen. I watched Lucy walk out of the guild, she glanced back with a sad look but quickly changed it to a happy face, waved and walked out of the guild. **

**The time when Lucy was on her mission the time seemed to drag on for a long time, it seemed like she would never return. About a week after she left Happy burst through the doors with tears streaming down his face. He rushed over to me and wrapped his tail around me and carried me to the Magnolia Hospital. I felt dread fill my heart and looked at Happy. "What happened, where is Lucy!" **

**Happy just cried harder and flew through the doors, I followed, my panic rising with every step I took. Happy finally stopped and sat down by the door still balling his eyes out. I looked down a moment and started towards the door. I felt a hand stop me before I went in, I looked up and saw a doctor standing next to me. He motioned for ne to follow him, reluctantly I obeyed and walked down the hall with him.**

"**You are Natsu Dragneel, correct." He said when we were out of range for Happy to hear. **

"**Yes, what happened? Is Lucy alright?" I said really fast. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread and it just kept building. **

**He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "We have done everything we can, the rest is up to her. Maybe your presence will help her fight and win the battle." He turned away and walked to a different room down the hall.**

_**WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!**_** I screamed in my head. I ran to the room she was in and reached for the handle. I froze, the realization that all of this could have been prevented if I had just gone with her instead of blowing her off. This was my fault, and now I was going to lose the person I loved because of my own stupidity. My heart stopped, the moment I realized that I loved her I rushed into the room. **

"**Lucy," I stopped seeing the wounds that had been bandaged, there was one that looked so much worse than the others over her stomach. Other than the bandaged area she looked fine no bruises or scrapes of any kind.**

"**Oh, Lucy," I sobbed. "What have I done to you." **

"**I don't recall… you getting me into this mess… Natsu…" I heard from a now awake Lucy.**

"**That's the point, I wasn't there to protect you! I promised that I would always protect you…." I looked away from her tired face, I couldn't stand to see how much pain she was in any more.**

**Lucy sighed, "Natsu…. C-come…. here….." **

**I looked back at her once again seeing all of the pain and wishing I was the one laying there. I know those injuries would be nothing for me. Lucy is different, she's fragile and delicate, she is strong but not in a physical sense. I walked over to the chair and sat down next to her. **

"**Luce, please don't leave me." I begged, lowering my head and placing it on the bed next to her. **

"**Hey…. D-don't… go… an-a-and jump…. to y-our…. Own… conclusions," Lucy said slowly moving her hand to my hair. "A-and … if I…" she paused, "w-were to… d-d-die… you have…. Lissanna." She finished looking paler than before. **

"**It's not the same Luce, I-I love you, Lucy Heartphelia." I stuttered, beginning to cry and shake. **

"**I…L-love…you…too….N-nat-su" I heard her say. I looked up and saw her smile. That smile that could light up the entire world, but most importantly, my world.**

"**Lucy…" I closed my eyes and brought my lips to hers. She relaxed and I pulled away from the kiss. I rested my forehead on hers and I smelled the salt from tears. "Lucy, don't cry, I'm sorry that I kissed you! I should have asked for your permission first." I said sitting up completely and looking at her with complete panic. **

"**y-you idiot….. ha… I…I am ….H-hap-py" She smiles again and I sighed in relief. She started to close her eyes, "R-re…member…. I …l-love…you… N-natsu" she swallowed and looked at me smiling softly. "I…. D-don-'t… think… I-I-I'll… m-make…. It" She gasped in pain her eyes opening wide and slowly her eyes closed. I watched with horror as her breathing slowed and eventually came to a stop. **

"**LUCY, LUCY, DON'T MESS WITH ME! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" I screamed over the high pitched scream of the machine revealing that she was gone. My world, my light, my Lucy was gone. I could feel the rage of my dragon building and I couldn't stop it, I wouldn't.**

**Scales started to form on my skin and I could feel my teeth sharpening and lengthening. Fire swirled around my body leaving Lucy's body untouched. I looked up at the ceiling and gave a blood curdling roar, releasing flames from my mouth. **

**A hand came down on my shoulder and I turned around violently to see who would dare to bother me while I was grieving. "That's enough Natsu" Gramps said. He looked like he had aged about ten years. Behind him I could see the rest of Fairy Tail in the room and spilling into the hall way. They were all crying, Levy was crying the hardest out of all of them. I looked back to Lucy's body and saw that Happy had curled up next to her head and was not going to go anywhere anytime soon. **

***END FLASHBACK***

It's been about a week since Lucy died…. What was I thinking? Lissanna may be my friend but Lucy was more than that. And now she isn't ever coming back. She said not to blame myself but how can I not? If I had gone with her none of this would have happened. I promised to protect her and I broke that promise, she never broke her promises.

I look at the bouquet of pink and yellow roses and set them on top of her grave. "Hey Lucy, Happy Birthday, I miss you so much. No one has been the same since you have been gone. Erza won't eat sweets, Gray is finally capable of keeping his clothes on, Levy won't read, Juvia just sits next to gray rather than stalking him, no one does any of the things they used to. Lucy, I haven't slept in days, people keep telling me it will get better but I doubt that. You took my heart with you and I don't think that anyone can recover from that." I sit in silence for a little while longer, I'm sorry I didn't attend your funeral. I heard that everyone including your spirits and the Spirit King attended. Good bye Lucy, I love you.

GAH! Now I hate myself! Oh well…. Everyone please tell me what you think and tell me if you want another chapter from Lucy's point of view! It might be worth it. HINT HINT! If I don't get any feedback this will remain a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucy's POV

Hey guys! Here is the chapter from Lucy's point of view! I want to thank anime-fan72 for letting me know they wanted this chapter otherwise it wouldn't exist! Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Fairy Tail… Oh the horror!

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

Lucy's POV

The fogginess of sleep leaves me and I open up my eyes after a night of restless sleep. Ever since Natsu started to hang out with Lissanna he hasn't popped in on me uninvited. It is completely unnerving. At first I thought I'll give them their space to catch up and everything will go back to normal. That was a month ago. Oddly enough Happy still comes to my house every night and even though he is still annoying we have grown closer over the month Natsu has been ignoring me.

I shake my head to get my thoughts of Natsu and Lissanna out of my head. I stretch and yawn popping my back a few times before getting out of bed and shuffle over to the bathroom for a morning shower and get ready for the day.

When I step out of the bathroom Happy flies right into me and latches on. "Can we have fish for breakfast?" He says like he does every morning, his mouth slightly watering form the thought. I roll my eyes and smirk, "Sure thing happy, do you want grilled or raw or do you want me to surprise you?" I quirk an eyebrow at him and tilt my head slightly.

"Raw! I don't even know why you ask, you are such a weirdo Lucy." Happy says to me in a way only Happy can manage. A tick of anger shows up on my face. "Do you want the fish or not?" I ask irritated with him now. "Haven't you ever heard, don't bite the hand that feeds you?"

"Why would I bite your hand Lucy? That wouldn't taste very good." Happy says flying out of my arms and towards the kitchen. "Damn cat," I mumble under my breath and I start to walk towards the kitchen.

I open up the fridge and see that it is starting to look a bit bare. There are three fish left for happy, some eggs and some condiments, some assorted veggies, and a quarter of a gallon of milk. "Hey Happy do you want to go on a mission today? We can bring the last two fish for you if you want.

Happy's ears perked up at the mention of fish and quickly replied, "AYE!" I smiled, so easy to convince, I thought.

"Let's go to the guild and see if Natsu wants to come with us this time, alright Happy?" I said to the small feline, trying to hide the sharp stabbing pain that pierced my Heart the moment I said Natsu's name.

Happy said "Aye!" and flew out the window and to the guild.

The walk to the guild was peaceful until I asked Happy why he has been staying with me rather than Natsu. He quickly replied that he liked hanging out with me better than Lissanna because I was more entertaining. Which was quickly followed me calling him a "damned cat." But other than that peaceful. We arrived at the guild and I tried to find Natsu's pink hair. And as I thought Natsu was beside Lissanna, chatting away.

I walked up behind Natsu and tapped him on the shoulder, no response. I sighed, "Hey Natsu, do you want to go on a mission with me?"

He turned around and gave me that smile that I missed so much. But that warm feeling that it usually gives me was quickly shot down when he said, "Nah, I'm hanging out with Lissanna today. You can bring happy if you need him though."

My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. "Okay." I replied, I walked over to Happy and said, "Go ask Natsu if you can come with me, he's not coming."

Happy said, "AYE!" and flew over to Natsu and flew back. "Let's go, Lucy!" He flew past me and out the door.

"Happy, wait! Hey Mira! Happy and I are taking this mission!" I say holding up the flier and running after happy.

I get to the train station and catch up to Happy. "Happy, why didn't you wait, stupid cat."

"You were too slow, Lucy!" Happy said giggling. "Whatever, let's just get onto the train." I said scowling at the blue exceed.

The train ride was uneventful, Happy just curled up in my lap and slept the whole way. And, I couldn't help but think of Natsu in the silence provided. It only made my chest hurt even more. "Why do I torture myself with my delusional fantasies of being with Natsu?" I whispered to myself. I sighed and told myself that it would never happen, he's made it pretty clear that he would rather be with Lissanna. But if I have already accepted that, why does it still hurt so much?

"Happy, Happy," I call to the small blue cat gently nudging him awake. "Time to go, you are halfway to your reward of Fish." I say and he shoots right to the doors of the train.

"Come on, Lucy!" Happy said. "We need to go get my fish."

I shook my head smirking, 'Works every time.' I thought to myself, getting up and following the salivating cat.

"Wait up happy, you don't know where we are meeting the mayor to get more information on the mission!" I say to him. I start to head in the opposite direction that Happy is headed.

Happy flies up to me and lands on my shoulder, "lead on Lucy!" he says. "Okay, let's go Happy."

We arrive at the town hall and are directed to the Mayor's office and I sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk, Happy sat in my lap, a habbit that has started to appear over the past few weeks.

"Thank you so much for coming! Those bandits have been stealing from the town for over a month and we can't find them or where they are keeping our belongings at all! Please track them down and bring them in so we can get our stuff back and throw them in jail!" The Mayor said.

"Okay! You can count on us right Happy!" I said to the small cat on my lap. "Aye!" He said enthusiastically.

**Okay! So that is chapter 2! I have chapter 3 and 4 written I just need to type them. Thank god for snow days!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry Again for taking so long, collage and work take up a lot of my time! But I should be able to post more now so look forward to more frequent updates and more fanfictions from me!

Well, let's get back to the story!

(Lucy's point of view!)

Happy and I had no problems at all finding the thief guild's hide out. Honestly the building had "HIDEOUT" printed on the front. They have pretty much thrown themselves into jail. Bunch of idiots, this should be easier than I thought.

"Happy, Fly up to the top window and tell me how many there are." I tell the blue exeed.

"AYE!" he replied and took off to see how many opponents we will have.

I looked at the big building and felt a small tinge of worry, but I quickly pushed that to the side. We wouldn't have any problems with these bozos. "There are 12 of them Lucy." Happy said while still hovering in the air, successfully ripping me from my thoughts.

"Okay Happy, let's do this!" I tell him and get up, heading straight for the front doors. I kicked the door open and saw the bandits' surprised faces slowly turn into angry.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the Bandits said.

"I'm the one that's going to throw your sorry asses into jail, where you belong!" I say confidently. "Open, gate of the lion Leo!" Loke appears by my side in a puff of smoke.

"Yes, princess?" Loke said. I smirked and looked over to the thieves. "Round them up and knock them out." I said getting ready to take out the ones closest to me."

"Anything for you princess." Loke said with a wink. They were weaklings, we took them down really quickly. Very few had magic, the leader had a magic that shot magic bullets but he was a very bad shot. The only thing that took us a while was the fact that there were so many of them. But, we won I the end.

"You can go back now Loke." I said and looked over the pile of unconscious thieves. "Call me if you need anything, Princess." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke. I sighed, "Happy, are you done tying them up?"

Happy flew into my chest and said, "Aye!" I looked up at his handy work and sighed again. "Good job Happy, I just wish Natsu had come with us to carry these guys back. Looks like we have to leave them here and come back for them with a fork lift."

I saw Happy start to float over them, all of a sudden I saw the leader's hand aim for Happy. I panicked and jumped in front of him and blocked the magic bullets before they could reach Happy. A dagger imbedded it 'self into my shin when I pushed off, but I barely noticed. Pain ripped through my body as the bullets penetrated the skin of my left thigh, my stomach, my right shoulder, and grazed my left cheek. When I fell to the ground I felt my right arm snap and a few of my ribs crack from the impact onto the hard concrete floor. I grabbed my whip with my good hand and knocked the guy out again. I felt so tired for some reason. I heard Happy scream my name before my head hit and I blacked out.

Happy's POV

I Screamed Lucy's name when she fell. All of her wounds were really bad, the blood… So much blood. All of the fish in the world wouldn't be able to fix this.

I tugged on the dagger in her shin to get it out. The bleeding got even worse. I tooke her to the village as fast as I could and begged the towns people to stop the bleeding so I could get her back to Fairy Tail. My tears seemed impossible to see through.

I told the villagers the location of the thieves and said that they were all tied up and unconscious. The second they were done bandaging Lucy I took her to the closest Hospital. It was Magnolias Hospital, it was only about 20 minutes away from the Guild Hall.

I asked to use the phone after they rushed Lucy into the emergency ward and told me that I couldn't go back with her and to wait in the waiting room. They handed the phone to me and I dialed the guild. Gramps answered, "Hello this is Fairy Tail the best darn guild in the universe, what do you want?"

I started crying harder, "Lucy's in the Hospital," the line went dead. About 10 minutes later the whole guild was rushing into the doors. Natsu was in front yelling, "What happened, where is Lucy!" Natsu saw me crying hysterically.

A doctor went up to Natsu and asked if he was Natsu Dragneel. Natsu nodded and said, "Yes, what happened? Where is Lucy?" The doctor hesitated and said, "We have done everything we can, the rest is up to her. Maybe your presence will help her win the battle." I saw the doctor walk away, Natsu ran to the room she was in. everyone else stayed where they were understanding that Natsu needed to have some time with Lucy alone.

Whew, that was intense! The next chapter should be up soon just need to type it up! And Thank you everyone that has been reading my fanfics!


	4. Chapter 4

KYA! Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed! You have no idea how happy I am right now that someone enjoys my work! Thank you sooooooooo much. Okay enough with my spazzing, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

I feel like I was floating. I felt calm for the first time since my mother died. Am I dead?

A voice pierced through the calm, they were screaming… Why? I continued to float, who's voice is this? I know this voice. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. 'HAPPY!'

He might be in danger! I have to get back to him. I promised him fish when the mission was done, I can't break my promises.

Happy's voice seemed to fade, I started to follow his voice. The closer I got to the voice the more it hurt, but I refused to turn back. I had to see my friends one last time at least. So much pain. I have to tell Natsu that I love him.

"Lucy," I heard a voice say. The pain seemed to lessen, I could move forward. My determination seemed to grow. I have to get back.

All of a sudden it felt like my soul was slammed back into my body. The pain made me want to scream but I couldn't, it hurt too much. I could barely breathe. It felt like Erza had bulldozed me about 100 times with her magic car.

A voice cut through the pain, "Oh Lucy," they sounded like they were in more pain than I was. "What have I done to you?"

NATSU?! Why does he feel responsible for this? I force my eyes open and speak, "I don't recall… you getting me into this mess…..Natsu." I take in another painful breath.

I hear him gasp. "That's the point, I wasn't there to protect you! I promised that I would always protect you…"

I winced hearing how badly he felt about my mistake. He's too far away… He needs to be closer. "Natsu….. c-come…. Here…"

He came closer, tears made trails down his cheeks, his usual smile that lit up the whole world was nowhere to be found. How I loved that smile. "Luce, please don't leave me." He grasped my hand in his, desperation radiating from the very fabric of his being.

"Hey… d-don't… go…. an-a-and jump…. to y-your… own… conclusions," damn this stutter! I moved my arm up, very slowly running my hand through his surprisingly soft hair. I took in a ragged breath and continued, "A-and… if I…." I paused and took in another painful breath. "Were t-to… d-d-die… you have…. Lissanna." No! I can feel myself slowly drifting away. I can't die yet! There is so much I want to do.

Natsu lay his head close to mine, I could feel his breath on my face, the tears never stopped. "It's not the same Luce. I l-love you, Lucy Heartphelia." He stuttered, tears falling from his face onto the pillow.

Joy welled up in my heart, "I… L-lo-ve…. You too…. N-nat-su." After finishing my confession, my heart shattered into a million pieces, but wanted to pound with happiness. He whispered my name and kissed me with such gentleness I felt like I would break at the slightest touch. I relaxed in to the kiss and he pulled away slowly. I could feel the tug of death and started to cry.

"Lucy, don't cry, I'm sorry that I kissed you! I should have asked for your permission first." He blushed and began to panic. I could tell then my eyelids would close soon and never open again.

"Y-you idiot… ha… I…. I am…. H-happy." I smiled at him for what could be the last time. My eyelids started to close but I forced them to stay open for just a bit longer. No, not yet. NOT YET!

"R-re…. member…. I… l-love… you….. N-natsu." I swallowed thickly and prepared to tell him my not so good news. Softly I said, "I… d-don't… .. think…. I-I-I'll… m-make…it." Pain shot through me, this is it… I'm dead. My eyes closed and I could feel my breathing stop and a weightlessness that lifted me up. The physical pain was gone but the pain of loss was still present.

I opened up my eyes and saw Natsu next to my body, he looked like he was in shock. He started shouting as soon as the heart rate monitor flat lined. "LUCY, LUCY,…" He was losing control. Scales started to form on his face and his k-9's grew longer and sharper. Fire raged around the room but left my body untouched. He threw his head back and let loose a roar that rivaled Acnologia's. It seemed like it shook the town.

Master entered the room and put a hand on one of Natsu's shaking shoulders where he had sunk to his knees. Natsu swung around violently, he looked ready to kill anyone in his path.

"That's enough Natsu." Gramps said. He looked older, lines that weren't present before appeared on his face. The rest of Fairy Tail was at the edge of the room and spilling out in to the hallway. They all had looks of grief written on their faces. Levy was balling her eyes out and Gajeel had her tucked comfortingly in his arms. I loated next to Levy and hugged her as best I could in my new form. I looked for Happy, I found him next to my head, he curled himself up on the pillow and didn't look like he wanted to move. Tears filled my eyes, I looked around at my family. I have caused so much pain.

I started to feel myself being pulled to a different place. "I don't want to go," I whispered. Panic began to take hold, I tried to fight against the pull but it was too strong. "Good bye Natsu… everyone" I said as I faded into the next life.

**IT IS NOT FINNISHED YET! I still have a lot planned. So I hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried my best to make the first and this chapter hold the same dialogue but give Lucy's perspective. Thank you to all of the people that like my writing again and I hope that you will continue to like this story as it progresses. -tamwyn4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is another chapter. Thank you all of the people that have reviewed! I really appreciate it, it inspires me to continue. I apologize for the long absence. I will be able to write more now that my spring semester is over. Thank you again and back to the story!

(Happy's P.O.V.)

It's been a week since Lucy's funeral…. Everyone always tells you that you will move on and live for them that the pain will go away eventually. Whoever said that must be a liar. It's my fault that she died, if I wasn't so useless I could have protected her. Instead she protected me.

Fairy Tail has changed, no one fights anymore. Cana won't drink any alcohol, Erza won't eat her cake, Gray doesn't strip anymore. Wendy feels like she lost her older sister, Juvia and Levy have lost their best friend. I haven't had fish in a long time, and probably never will eat it again. It reminds me of her, she always gave me fish. But the person that has changed the most is Natsu, he just sits at her regular spot at the bar all day with his head down on the counter, then he goes to Lucy's apartment and lays in her bed vacant of expression.

I miss Fairy Tail, I miss fish, but most of all I miss Lucy. Natsu did something different today, he walked over to the flower shop and bought a dozen roses and went to Lucy's grave. I just sat there beside him. He was talking to Lucy, Natsu didn't even realize I was there.

The next day Natsu went to the mission's board and picked up a mission that would cover Lucy's rent for the month. Natsu said that we are going to move into her apartment. He thinks it will make him closer to her. Natsu is definitely taking this the hardest. Why did she have to be the one that died. I don't think I can cry any more, it just hurts. It's like Lucy took apart of me with her.

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful scenery in the world before me. Everything was ethereal and delicate yet powerful and comforting. I sat in a patch of faintly glowing lilies, awestruck by everything I saw.

I was in a large field of flowers surrounded by trees of silver and gold, the light making the trees shine with vibrant colors. I looked to the tree line and saw movement from one tree to another. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The people that stepped from behind the trees made my heart flutter with happiness. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I ran into their sweet and familiar embrace. Tears stung my eyes as I held onto them, "I missed you so much."

"We know you have darling," My mother said, kissing the top of my head. "But, it wasn't your time. You had so much more to experience and do before you were to come here."

The tears in my eyes seemed to flow stronger. "But, how am I supposed to get back if I have already been buried. I don't know how to explain it but, I know that my body is already beneath the earth." I shook my head feeling hopeless.

My father patted my head and said, "Don't give up yet Lucy. There is a way, however, it is dangerous for you and the one that loves you more than anything in the universe."

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

Life without Lucy has been agonizing. I feel like my heart has been torn out of my chest, thrown on the ground, and trampled. Everyone tells me it will get better but I can feel in my heart that it won't. Why did I have to realize how precious she was after her death, after I lost her forever.

Igneel told me that dragon's only fall in love once in their lives, and the one they choose will be their reason to fight, their mate. Lucy was mine, and I didn't even realize it until it was too late. I ran my hand through my hair and got up from my position in front of Lucy's grave. "See you tomorrow, Lucy." I say and walk back to Lucy's house.

I walk down the street and memories flood to the front of my mind. Reminding me of all the good times we had together. Tomorrow I'll go on a mission for Lucy's rent. I can't stand the idea of it belonging to someone else when there are so many good memories. I can't let go, I will never let go.

Well I hope you guys liked that chapter. I might change some of it later on. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think and comment. Constructive criticism is welcome! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6 Natsu's dream

Hey guys! This chapter was going to be put up after I returned from the Anime con I went to, however my sister needed my computer for her summer class because her laptop doesn't have the program she needed and mine does. I finally have it back! Well now I just need to work around my work and school schedule.

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

I wandered around all day, not really wanting to go to the guild but knowing that I would have to eventually for another mission. Lucy's Landlord was nice enough to let me take over Lucy's apartment. I couldn't stomach the thought of someone else living there. Not with all of the memories that have taken place. It's all I have left of her. I can't believe it's been two weeks, they have gone by in a blur.

My feet lead me back to her apartment, the stairs creak under my weight. The breeze rushes past me and I reach for the handle slowly turning it, hoping for the impossible to be standing on the other side of the door. With a soft squeal the door opened and again my hopes were crushed. I will only see my mate in my dreams.

I looked around for Happy, he wasn't there. Feel like I lost him too, He blames himself when he should blame me. I hung my head and walked over to Lucy's bed. It doesn't hold her scent anymore, and it won't ever again. I crawl onto the covers and let sleep claim my tired body.

(DREAM)

I am surrounded by trees, the clearing up ahead has a meadow filled with flowers. I move towards the clearing, it's strange, this is the first good dream I've had since Lucy's death… The clearing is bright and in the middle of it I see Lucy.

I sprint and tackle her to the ground, it feels so real… Her warmth, the smoothness of her skin, the smell of Lavender and ink. Oh how I wish this was real.

"Natsu," her voice shot through me like an arrow, I've missed this voice. The voice that would comfort me on trains or scold me when I would barge in on her, the voice that laughed with me and occasionally cried with me. "Natsu, listen to me, this is important."

"Lucy, I miss you, I wish this wasn't a dream." I snuggle into her more, refusing to let her warm slender figure go.

I hear her laugh, "This isn't a dream Natsu, well technically it is, but it is the only way I am able to contact you. Please listen to what I'm about to tell you." Lucy turned serious, "There is a way to bring me back Natsu. But, there is a chance we could fail."

"I still can't believe that this is real." I hugged her tighter, I could feel her hands running through my hair.

"Listen Natsu, before I tell you the details… This way of bringing me back is a double edged sword… On one hand it will bring me back. I'll be alive, flesh and blood. But, on the other hand, my life will be connected to yours. In the future if one of us dies, the other will die with you. We will have to protect each other constantly, that means no more solo missions." Lucy looked away from me, I could feel her doubt and her worry.

"So how does this work, Lucy?" I say confidently. "There's no time to waste."

"Natsu, are you s-," I put my hand over her mouth and smile. "Luce, you are everything to me. Why wouldn't I try to bring you back? I love you Lucy."

"Okay Natsu, I need you to know we only have one chance, once it starts there is no turning back. And there is a time limit, we have one month to complete this or my soul will disappear forever. If that happens we won't ever meet again, in this life or the next." Her hands stopped combing through my hair. I could feel her shaking. "Once I give my parents the signal, they will teleport my body to your location. Once that is done there is no turning back, are you positive that you still want to do this, knowing how high the cost and the risks are?"

"Of course Lucy, we are Fairy Tail wizards. We can do anything." I place my hands around her small waist, pick her up and start to spin around. "Tell me what we have to do Lucy." I stopped spinning and placed her back on the ground, pulling her in for another hug.

"Okay Natsu, Once my parents teleport my body you will notice that I will be glowing. This means that the process has started." She paused making sure that I was still paying attention. "This part is crucial Natsu, no one but you are permitted to touch my body. If anyone else does it will erase the connection between us and there will be no chance of bringing me back. That includes Happy." She looked down sad, at mentioning Happy. I know they grew very close before all of this happened. I held her closer and kissed the top of her head, silently urging her to go on.

"The location that will make my revival happen is, Umbra Draco Forest. The way there is going to be difficult. The fastest way to get there is by Train and then by boat." I could feel myself turn green just by thinking of the transportation. She continued, "The Forest is on an Island. It's very dangerous Natsu. There are monsters everywhere, and the path to the lake is hidden. I will be with you the whole time helping you in any way I can, but I can only help you a few times. Every time I help you will shorten our time to get to the Lake."

"Okay, Lucy. I will get to this forest and kick all of the monsters butts! We can do this Lucy!" I said pulling out of the embrace we were in to look her in the eyes. She smiled at me and then looked worried again. "What is it Luce? What's wrong?"

"There's one more thing Natsu." She paused, "The one guarding the lake, it's a dragon." I stopped and looked at her. "How is that possible? All of the dragons are gone." I could feel my hope of finding Igneel renewed. "I know what you are thinking Natsu. It's not Igneel. This dragon is a water dragon that judges who is worthy and who is not. His test makes it nearly impossible to pass."

"Nothing is impossible for us Lucy, We are from Fairy Tail." I smiled, things are finally looking up. I will have my Lucy back.

"Natsu, please remember all of this when you wake up." Lucy took one of my hands and kissed my palm. "When you wake up my body should be close to where you are. Please be careful, this is the most dangerous thing we have ever had to do alone." She leaned her head into my hand that she had just kissed and looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I love you, Lucy, We will make it and we can be together again." I took my hand from her face and settled it at the back of her neck, tilting her head up slightly. "I won't fail you again, never again, Lucy." I lean down and capture her lips. She whispers against me, "Time to wake up, Natsu."

(END OF DREAM)

The moment I wake up in Lucy's bed I look franticly around for Lucy. She said that her body would be close to my location. Maybe she isn't in her room. I rushed out of her room, and looked around the living room. And there I saw her, on the couch. Just like she said. She looks so perfect, all of her wounds healed and glowing softly. I slowly walked over to her wondering if this was just another dream.

Even her hair was glowing. Giving her and ethereal look. I gently touched her cheek, hoping for the response I know I won't get. Her skin was warm and I could feel the magic thrumming beneath the surface.

I feel alive again, there is hope and I now have a purpose. Hold on Lucy I'll get you back.

Wow. It's been a long time. But I hope to update at least once a month. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon. Don't forget to comment, they keep me going and keep me inspired to continue. Love you guys! See ya in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so, I felt bad about updating so slowly so I wrote this chapter today and made sure I had plenty of time to make sure I am happy with it so Tada! I apologize again for taking so long and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"Mom," I look over to her and smile. "I'm going to miss you." Mom smiles, tears shining in her eyes. "I pray that everything will go well. Farewell, my daughter." I run into her embrace and feel the tears track down my face. "I'll see you again someday."

I turn from my parents and feel myself fade from the world. It's a weird feeling, like I don't exist but I do. It feels like nothingness and wholeness. Then I feel my world spin, I feel the pull towards my body. I hope Natsu and I are able to pull this off. I want to be with everyone again.

I open my eyes and see I am in my living room. But why would I be here, why not Natsu's house. Although I think this is better, Natsu's house is a mess. I look at the couch and see my body, I don't understand wasn't I supposed to be close to Natsu? Where is-

My thought is cut off by a large bang that comes from my bedroom door being swung open violently by Natsu. He looks skinny and exhausted, his usual smile nowhere to be found. He looks around frantically and then when he sees my body he gets a look on his face that I have never seen him make, it's soft and tender. I want to throw my arms around him but he wouldn't feel it.

The moment he touches my cheek I feel the connection form. This is it, no one can touch me but Natsu. The moment I that thought crosses my mind I see Happy. Well I hear him before I see him. Natsu hears him to and blocks him before Happy can touch me.

"Happy, you can't touch Lucy." He practically yells at the blue exeed. I see Happy start to cry, I feel my anger rise at Natsu. He could have handled that in a better way than yelling at him and making him cry. He knows how close Happy and I have gotten since Lissanna came back.

Natsu's body tensed, he can feel my anger. I am shocked I knew once he touched me a connection would be formed but I didn't think that he would be able to feel my emotions.

Natsu looks back to his crying "son" and picks him up off of the floor. "I'm sorry Happy, It's just that you can't touch her yet. When she is awake you will be able to touch her. But not right now, if you touch her now she will never be able to come back." He finishes his explination and puts happy on the pillow I have next to me.

"When will she wake up Natsu?" Happy's voice is shaky from his tears. He looks down at me and whimpers. " I want to hug her now."

"I know you do buddy, If all goes well, about a month." Natsu looks at my face and cups my cheek. " NO FAIR! Why do you get to touch her?" Happy flies around and lands on Natsu's shoulder. "Because, I'm going to revive her. And if someone else touches her during the process it will cause her soul to be erased, Then she'll never come back to us Happy."

Natsu Picks up my body and heads toward my bedroom. He gently lays me onto the bed and kisses my forehead. "We'll be together soon Lucy." He stands back up and turns away, He gets his travel pack and then I realize, Natsu must have moved into my apartment after I died. But it's not dirty… I've been dead for around three weeks. It would have gotten dirty after the first day. The only difference I could spot in my house was Natsu's stuff had been added. None of my belongings had been moved. I went to other rooms confirming my suspicions. All of my curtains are in the same position they were in the morning I left for the guild to ask Natsu to go on a mission, even my clothes hamper in the bathroom has my clothes in it. He hasn't moved anything.

I travel back to where Natsu is, he is almost done packing for this trip/ mission. My heart swells a little, he must have been so torn up that he wanted to keep everything the same, like I had never been gone. I felt tears gather in my eyes, and saw him turn around, looking for me.

"Why are you sad Luce, we are going to be together again." He continued looking around hoping to see me. "We will revive you and Fairy Tail will be complete again." I walked up to him and put my hand on his chest right over his heart. I could feel the steady beat and looked up to see his confident smile once again adorning his face. "We can do this Lucy."

"That's not what I'm crying about you big doof." I said quietly. I see his ears twitch slightly and his eyes widen. Can he hear me? "Then what are you crying about?" He says slightly breathless. HE CAN HEAR ME! "You can hear me Natsu?"

"Yeah, it's faint and has this weird echo going on with it but otherwise yes, loud and clear." He looks down and seems to be looking right at me but I know he can't see me. "What made you sad Luce."

"Natsu, you kept everything the same. Nothing has changed since I died. Did I really affect you that much that you would keep everything the same?" I paused looking for his reaction. "And the guild, how are they?"

"Of course I would keep everything the same, It was the only thing that kept me sane. The insane hope that if everything was the same as if you had never been gone that you would come back. In a way, I guess my insane wish came true." He looked down, "Fairy Tail, as far as I can tell, everyone is depressed about you being gone. "

"What do you mean as far as you can tell?" I looked up at him shocked. "What have you been doing to yourself Natsu?" I could feel guilt wash over me and realized it wasn't mine.

"I haven't been going to the guild much since your funeral." He confessed. "The only time I go to the guild now is for missions to pay your rent or to save up for your rent. Missions have become distractions for me. A way to escape my guilt and sadness."

"Oh, Natsu. What have I done to you?" I looked up and saw how much he had changed, he looks like he aged about a year, I noticed before that he had lost weight, and he didn't have the same innocent eyes like before but eyes that looked haunted and tired.

"Nothing Luce, you didn't do anything to me. It was my fault, I said I would always protect you and I broke my promise. A mistake that cost you your life. It was my fault I should have been there for you." His hands balled into fists and he began to shake as if he were holding back tears.

"It was not your fault Natsu, I took a mission that was too hard for me and didn't think I would get hurt. It was no one's fault. All that matters is that we will be together again. Finish packing and then we can go." I said. "Happy can come along too, now that he knows. It wouldn't be the same without him anyway." Natsu looked up and said, "Sure thing Luce. Lets go get you back." He said with a small smile returning to his lips.

Whew, Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember to R&amp;R! Your constructive criticism is welcome. And I hope you guys will keep reading this story! Love you all, see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Work has been letting me do my homework while I'm working! So that gives me more time to write my fanfic! I hope you guys like this chapter and give me your feedback! I enjoy reading what you think and wouldn't mind any criticism, it will help me improve my writing. Enjoy!

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

I walked over to Lucy's body, it felt slightly weird, knowing that Lucy's soul is in the room with me. "Hey Luce, What are we going to do about transportation? This place we have to go isn't close, and I don't know how well the train station will feel about me bringing an "unconscious" girl aboard. And you know how I feel about transportation…" I listened for her reply.

"Maybe we will need all of Team Natsu, I hadn't thought about transportation…." I heard her pause going into deep thought. "Hmmm…" I could imagine her eyes closed in concentration and her mouth slightly to the side, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips. "Okay, go to Erza and Gray. Explain the situation to them. We could use Erza's magic car. Leave my body here though, when you go to explain the situation to them. We can't have either of them touch me, okay. I'll be fine here."

"Okay Luce, I'll tell them. It will help to have all of our team. I'll be back Lucy." I kissed her forehead. "That was weird Natsu…" I heard her say. I could feel her blush behind me. Confused I asked why. "It's weird seeing you do something to me but not being able to feel it."

"Okay, I'll be going now." I turned and grabbed Happy, who was sleeping on the pillow I had put him on before. Poor guy, all of this information and excitement must have made him tired.

The walk to the guild felt brighter than it ever has before, I can't wait to have Lucy back. And she will never leave my line of sight ever again. I won't let her get hurt like that, I won't waste this gift. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the guild in front of me.

I opened the doors and looked for Erza and the ice bastard. Erza had a piece of cake in front of her that she had practically mutilated due to her just picking at it rather than eating it. Gray was over at a table moping and Juvia was practically draped over him, trying to get him to feel better.

I walked up to Erza first and told her to come over with me to talk to Gray, might as well tell them both at the same time. Erza looked at me and sighed but got up and followed me to Gray's table. I saw Gray glance at us when we sat down.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Erza said, looking right at me. In the past it would have terrified me to have her full attention directed at me, but right now she just looks so sad. I've never seen Erza like this. It's worse than I thought. It's like Lucy took everyone's heart with her. I shouldn't tell them this here. I guess the old man should be told about this too, considering it's going to be a month absence.

"We need to go to master's office, we can't talk about this here." I said and got up from the table, expecting Gray and Erza to follow.

"What do you need to tell us Natsu? What is so important that you can't tell us in the open?" Erza said. I could hear her walking steadily behind me. Thump, thump, thump… Her steps had always been heavy but never like this, always fire behind the way she walked, now it's just hollow.

"It's about Lucy, That's all I will say until we get to Master's office." I will rescue you Lucy. Just hold on. Then I'll never let you out of my sight.

We arrived at Gramps office and knocked on the door. "You can come in…" I opened the door and his face seemed to twist into shock. "What can I do for you Natsu?"

I shut the door after Gray and Erza walked through, "There is a way to save Lucy." I looked at them expecting a response. For some reason Erza's eyes filled with tears again, Gray just hung his head and sighed. I was expecting a happy response not this.

"Natsu, she's dead. No one can be brought back to life." Gramps said looking down, they all look so defeated.

"I thought that it was just a dream too, but when I saw her on the couch like my dream had said." I paused and looked at their faces. "This is real, and we have a month to finish this or her soul will disappear." I could feel the weight of the situation come down on me like a thousand pound weight. "If you want proof that this is real come to Lucy's Apartment, the only condition is that you don't touch her, or we will never be able to bring her back." I turned my back to them and started to walk out.

About half way back I could hear Gray and Erza running to catch up with me, relief flooded me. It felt like a weight lifting off of my shoulders. I won't be able to do this by myself. Lucy's life depends on it. "I'm glad you are coming with me guys, Just remember don't touch her."

"Of course Natsu, we will do everything in our power to save Lucy." I heard Erza say behind me. "If any of this is real, and it's not just a figment of your imagination." I could feel my face turn into a scowl and continued forward. We would just waste more time if I gave gray a beating now.

I opened the door to Lucy's apartment and rushed to the couch. "Are you doing alright Lucy?" I held her hand and looked over her face knowing that I wouldn't get a reply from her directly but from her spirit.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine Natsu. How did it go?" Lucy said.

"Natsu, I see you were telling the truth, what do we have to do?" Erza said, stepping forward. Gray was beside Erza, with is arms crossed. "Were do we have to go flame breath."

"Umbra Draco Forest." I reply. I see Erza and Gray smile. "Let's go get Lucy back."

"Um, I know I'm invisible and all but it's still creepy hearing you guys talk about me like I'm not here." I heard Lucy say.

"Sorry Luce." I winced.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Erza asked turning back to me.

"Oh, um, Lucy says it's weird when we talk like she isn't here." I looked away and went to grab my travel pack.

"Natsu, you can hear Lucy?" Erza said with a stunned look.

"Yes, I can. You guys can't hear her?" I looked at them as they shook her head. "You are the only one that can hear her so you will have to tell us when she is saying something or if she has some more information about this method of bringing her back." Erza said.

"Being able to hear her is some crucial information, why didn't you tell us sooner flame brain?" Gray said. "Whatever, I'm going to my place to get some supplies and then I'll be back here." Gray walked out and made his way home to get his apartment grumbling about how incompetent Natsu is the whole time.

"I'll be back Natsu, I just need to get my travel luggage and I'll be back ten minutes tops.

Hm, where did Happy go? Immediately after that thought crossed my head I heard Happy come through the window. "I'm ready to go Natsu. I got all of the fish we could ever need on this journey. Happy is eating fish again! That's a relief, I thought he was crazy when he said he would never eat fish again.

Erza and Gray came back around the same time, Erza had her massive luggage and Gray carried a backpack with the essentials.

"Okay guys Let's go!" I picked up Lucy and put her in the back seat of Erza's magic car. Erza sat in the driver's seat and Gray got shotgun, I could tell he was feeling smug about that considering we fought about it in the past. I got in right next to Lucy and Happy got on Gray's Lap.

For the first time in what seems like forever I know everything is going to be alright.

Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will give me some feed-back. Love you guys and see you in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys! Here is chapter 9. I have been having some slight writers block so I may edit/ rewrite this chapter. Not quite sure. Well most of the chapters I write are stream of consciousness anyway. Hope to get your feed-back and here is the chapter.

I don't own Fairy Tail

(Erza's P.O.V.)

We have been driving for a few hours now and I still can't believe that Lucy will be coming back to us. The silence in the car is deafening. I really want to know the details of her revival, but I don't want to force the answer out of him. He's so focused on Lucy he hasn't gotten motion sickness like he usually does.

I hope we succeed, not only for Lucy's sake but for Natsu's as well. I know it tore us all apart when she died. But it practically killed Natsu, and if we fail Mavis knows it would this time. I can't accept the loss of two team mates, I won't. Lucy is coming back and there is no way we can fail, we are Fairy Tail.

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

It's hard to believe she isn't just sleeping. It won't be long now. "Erza, Gray, I have to do most of this by myself. I don't want you guys to be in danger too."

"What are you talking about flame brain, we are going to help no matter what. She's our team mate too. So stop getting all mushy on us." Gray said without turning round to face me.

"I agree with Gray. You can't do this alone Natsu." Erza smiled at me through the rear view mirror. Erza looked ahead and smirked. "We should reach the pier in two hours Natsu. We are almost there."

I could feel my heart leap in excitement. If everything went smoothly we would have Lucy back within two weeks. That leaves us with a week to spare for any obstacles. "Almost there Luce. Almost."

The next two hours passed like they were nothing. We got to the port town of Ansia in what felt like record time. The town was small but was still busy. Erza wondered off to get us tickets to Umbra Draco Forest. I sat with Lucy in my lap and Gray beside me. We only got a few questioning glances but otherwise we were ignored.

We finally saw Erza and she was dragging a terrified looking man by his collar. "That's our Erza," I heard Lucy giggle. I smiled and watched Erza approach.

"He has agreed to take us to the island, Come on, we need to get moving if we want to arrive at sunset." Erza still had a hold of the man. He looked like he was about to pee his pants. In the past I would have thought it was hilarious but we needed to focus on this mission.

I hate transportation so much! I didn't notice when I was in the car because I was so focused on Lucy. But the minute I stepped onto this damned contraption I became helpless. I hope nothing attacks us because I will be useless.

"Are you okay Natsu?" I hear Lucy ask me. I take a deep breath and open my mouth to reply then immediately rush to the side of the boat. I feel some one start to rub my back. I look over my shoulder to see who it is and see no one.

"Lucy?" I ask still feeling queasy but not as badly as before. "It's alright Natsu, This only takes an hour away from our time it will be fine."

I feel the color drain from my face. "Stop. Stop it, Lucy. We need all the time we can spare." I can feel myself getting angry at her stupidity. I know she was doing it to help me but we need every minute, hell every second to complete this.

All of a sudden we hear the captain of the small ship scream. "I TOLD YOU THIS WAS TOO DANEROUS." He started to turn the wheel to go back. As the boat turned a huge monster rose from the water.

"I've got this," I heard Erza say. I heard her and Gray fighting the monster. Damn it, I feel so useless. Curse this motion sickness. I start to get up to help and then I'm immediately struck with an unbearable wave of nausea. "It's okay Natsu, You need to save your strength for when we get to the island anyway." Lucy comforts me.

About ten minutes later I see Erza and Gray back on the boat. Happy climbs onto my lap, "Geeze Natsu, we had to do all of the work. Better pick up the slack soon Natsu." I smile and nod, he finally seems like the old Happy again.

The boatman dropped us off at the island after a "threat" from Erza was issued. "Let's go, We need to set up camp here and skim the edge of the forest to check for the best path.

"Natsu, tell them that I'm going to look for the path, I'll be back in five minutes. You guys should worry about the camp and deciding on night watch shifts. We can't take any chances." Lucy said and I felt her presence leave my side before I could reply.

"Lucy's got looking for the path. She wants us to set up camp and to choose shifts for guard duty." I tell Erza and Gray. They both nod their heads and Erza tells me to go find fire wood and for Gray to set up the tents while she finds stones for the fire pit.

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

I'm finally useful, too bad I had to die for that to happen. I ascend into the air and look around the small piece of land. I look around but the forest is so dense that I can't see anything. Great, I'm back to being useless again.

I float back to the ground and start to look at the tree line. There is one opening that is big enough for us to go through about two miles from where everyone is setting up camp. But is this too dangerous? Did I get ahead of myself when I heard that there was a way that I could come back? Who am I to risk the lives of my loved ones just so I can have the slim chance of coming back to life?

I wander back to camp and see everyone sitting around a fire pit. Natsu perks up when he sees me and the others notice.

"Did you find our path Lucy?" Erza said with determination. She looked around, not knowing exactly where I was.

I looked at Natsu, "The entrance is two miles north of us. We shouldn't wander in there tonight, most of the monsters are nocturnal. We shouldn't throw ourselves into this blindly."

Natsu just nodded and relayed my message to Gray and Erza. I still wonder if this is the right choice. And if I just brought my closest friends and Natsu to their deaths.

Well…. It took me longer to write this chapter than I thought it would… And writing came to a complete halt when finals came around… I will hopefully be able to put out a few chapters over the winter break. Sorry it always takes so long to upload… I get distracted easily. Can't wait to see what you guys think and hope you liked it! Until next time!


End file.
